leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-4499945-20130921034957/@comment-5707860-20130921211048
Kennen - MUST BE ABLE TO KITE (MBATK). harass the Riven with AA's and Qs when possible. use your W when you hit a Q or an enchanced AA. when Riven charges at you simply lightning rush away and wait for the cooldown to come up before you get into range again. if you do it properly when Riven is out of dashes you can continue the AAs for free as she cant do anything to catch you. this will also push the lane towards the Kennen player since Rivens Qs will do Aoe damage to the minion line. Jayce - MBATK. same as Kennen except theres a little more mechanics required with Jayces hammer and angling the knock backs. theres more kill potential with Jayce then the other kiters. Teemo - MBATK. yes teemo, hes not as fast as Kennen to escape and he doesnt have as much kill potential compared to Jayces damage but he does have a semi "get me out of jail card" in the form of his blind. 60-70% of Rivens damage will come from her AAs inbetween her skills. with the blind interrupt, Riven will lose a good chunk of damage. afterwards just like Kennen continue the free AA harass when Riven is out of dashes. Garen - most ppl will say build tank and spin to win to beat Riven, thats only partially true. while his spin to win is part of his appeal its the silence that i hate the most. when i play Riven i have "flow" timing when i do her AA cancels. its not the same as a stun where i have no control of my character or a blind where i can still use skills and AA (miss). the silence will be followed by the spin which leaves Riven with a choice. do a run away from it or do i follow him while taking free damage in order to do my own combo. Jax - before lvl 3 Riven will be ahead, at lvl 3 it becomes 5-5, at lvl 6 it becomes 6-4 Jax. with Jax the main thing you need to remember is dont use your dodge until Riven starts her combo. when Jax starts dodging, Riven is forced to either hold her damage while Jax can freely AA her or spend her Qs and hold her enhanced AAs after the dodge-stun is used. if Riven spends the Qs, after the stun goes down Jax simply needs to run away to avoid the damage. Jax has a 5 movespeed advantage over Riven. Renekton - Renekton and Riven are actually very similar (had the same designer). Renekton can combo like Riven but he wont have enhanced AA but has something arguably better in the form of healing. he can dish out slightly lower damage then Riven but more then makes up for it with his sustain. along with his natural build path into armor (sunfire, randiums) he turns into a very strong counter. these are all matchups ive played against and with(except for teemo). what ive put down is purely the matchup on paper all of them being 6-4 matchups unless stated otherwise. obviously player skill is very important in these matchups, a good Riven will beat a bad Garen any day of the week. lastly, this also discounts junglers since they add too many variables to a matchup.